suburgatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Shay
Ryan Shay is a recurring character on the show Suburgatory. His first appearance was "Pilot", though his breakout appearance will occur in season one, episode two, "The Barbeque". Appearances Ryan Shay first appeared in the episode "Pilot". In "Pilot", he is shown to be Lisa's older brother and Sheila and Fred Shay's son. Lisa is apparently embarassed of her brother, as when she is having a conversation with Tessa, a car pulls by blaring music and Ryan exits, dancing inappropriately. In "The Barbeque" his role is expanded. It is shown that his six-pack abdominals are a main part of his legacy, him deeming them "The Gun Show". He is first seen in the episode, yelling to Lisa from across the hallway "This is how dad does it to mom!" and then humping his locker door after Tessa says that Lisa's family can't be as bad as she thinks. Later, at his house while his family and the Altmans are having dinner, his friends, including Dalia Royce, pile into the house. Ryan leads them to the basement rec room and Sheila makes Lisa and Tessa follow. In the basement, Ryan and his peers are in a match of Truth or Dare and Dalia dares Ryan to "kiss a lesbian". Ryan thinks Dalia is speaking of Lisa, so he refuses until Dalia says she meant Tessa. Tessa tries to politely declines to playing, but then Ryan informs her he cannot back down from a dare. Tessa is in a lip-lock with Ryan against the pin ball machine. The next morning, Tessa stares out her window in awe as Ryan sensually washes his car topless. Lisa confronts Tessa, who says she is sick for how she is feeling about Ryan and tries to feel otherwise by kissing another boy, though it doesn't work. Later, Dallas Royce informs George that Tessa and Ryan hit first base, according to Dalia. He later invites Tessa to make out with him under the bleachers. They do, and she tries to see if there is a glimmer of intellectual potential from him, pulling him away between kisses to ask him questions. Later, when George throws the barbeque, him and Tessa make out in the Altman's laundry room. Tessa pulls him away and tells him that the two of them do not work. In "Thanksgiving", Ryan is first seen warning his parents as they peel potatoes and clean out the turkey that Lisa still refuses to wear her Amish gown. Then, Ryan says that if Lisa isn't wearing her dress, he isn't wearing his vest - which makes Sheila frown and as she looks away, Fred gives Ryan a wink of approval. So, Sheila responds to this by cranking the thermostat to the triple-digits. So, later in the episode, we see Lisa laying on her bed, sweating bullets with her clothes sopped in sweat - still boycotting her ugly Amish gown. Then, Ryan comes in with a bottle of Vitamin Water in his hand. Ryan tells his sister that he appreciates the fact that she is taking a risk— just like "Ace Ventura in the super confusing spotless movie that had the titanic lady with the mid-size naturals." This makes Lisa happy and she realizes that she really is taking a risk. Then, Ryan proceeds to ask her if he can have the Vitamin Water because it’s really hot in the Shay house and that’s the last one. She reluctantly says sure, and he drinks the entire bottle in one breathless gulp. It is highly rumored that Ryan and Tessa may rekindle their relationship because it is confirmed that Parker Young will be making three more guest appearances as Ryan in the upcoming season one episodes: "Out in the Burbs (10.1)", "Sex and the Suburbs (12.1)" and "The Body (13.1)". Personality Ryan is a very clueless, dim-witted and gulliable teenage boy with a happy-go-lucky personality. When him and Tessa are making out under the bleachers, Tessa pulls him back between smooches to ask him a series of intellect-related questions. For example, she asks him if he has ever seen a foreign movie, and he asks her if ''Avatar ''counts because "it takes place on a foreign planet." To make herself feel better about the situation, Tessa gives him partial credit because James Cameron is Canadian. Also, Tessa uses the word cliché, Ryan thinks "Cliché" is a new pop artist. He is known by neighbors, including Dallas Royce, as having rock-hard abs. He named his abs "The Gun Show". Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Chatswin Category:Teenagers Category:Chatswin High Students